


The Supernaturally Strange Doctor

by Whovian101



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: Castiel gets hurt so Dean prays for help. Help is what he gets, but instead of in angel form, he gets it from the Earth’s local Time-Lord.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. I would love to hear what you think, any ideas you may have, or what I should do next!

Dean, Sam, and Cas slashed away at the angry angel, Angel Blades flying through the air. Dean felt himself getting thrown across the field, hitting the ground with a crack. His arm was definitely broken, but he pulled himself back off the ground, charging back in again. Then, there was a scream. But not the feminine scream of the female angel, it was Cas. “Cas!” Sam was at Cas’s side just as Dean’s blade jammed itself into the other angel’s abdomen. She screamed a blood-curdling scream as her wound, eye sockets, and mouth exploded with white light. She hit the ground; dead.

“Cas? Cas! Can you hear me?”

“He’s not breathing!” Sam was shouting.

“No pulse.” Dean breathed, removing his hand that had subconsciously jumped to the bottom of Cas’s head.

“Come on, Cas!”

But Castiel didn’t move. He lay motionless on the grassy earth.

“No.” Dean hissed, “No, he can’t be dead, he can’t!”

“Dean…” Sam whispered. “Dean, there’s nothing we can do…”

“No! There’s got to be something!”

“Dean…”

Dean closed his eyes. He began murmuring. It was a quiet prayer, sent out to anyone and everyone.

* * *

“Tell me where it is!”

“No.”

The creature growled, “I need that TARDIS key!”

“I don’t think so.” The Doctor said calmly, “Though, you did give a valiant effort.”

“You _will_ give me the key, Doctor.”

“I kindly decline your offer.”

“You will quickly find that cooperation is the best way for you to stay alive and intact.”

Suddenly, there was a sound. It was a scream. The Doctor closed his eyes, tearing through his mind to find the source. It was a scream of agony. A scream of ultimate suffering.

And then he found it. It was a radio-like brainwave sequence he had on low surveillance. Only something powerful could have reached his ears.

“ _Help him!”_ It screamed, _“Whoever’s listening, I don’t care! I don’t care if you love him or hate him! You’ve gotta help Cas! Castiel needs you! I’ll do anything! Whatever you want I'll give you! Hell, I’ll give you my soul if it means getting Cas back. You’ve just gotta help him! I’ll do anything.”_

He looked up at the creature.

“So, you finally breaking, mighty Time Lord? Will you finally bow down to me and hand over your key?”

“No, sorry ‘bout this.” The Doctor said, “Very important call.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you notice.” The Doctor easily slipped out of the restraints that had been holding him (thanks to a few helpful tricks from Houdini) and snatched the Sonic Screwdriver and Psychic Paper from the stunned creature’s table.

“It’ll only take a tick.” The Doctor said, sonicing the door open and disappearing into the TARDIS.

The moment the Doctor walked into the TARDIS, she started to dematerialize. Clearly she had gotten the message too and knew that this was where the Doctor needed to be.


	2. What the Hell?

The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor didn’t even bother checking the atmosphere or location. He shoved the doors aside (though they jumped open for him anyway). He took nearly four paces out, when he felt two blades pressed up against his neck.

“Who the hell are you?”

There were two boys; one with short, messy hair, pointing upwards, and the other will longer, wavy hair, almost reaching the bottom of his neck. They stood on either side of him, long, thin blades flanking him.

“Well, there’s no reason to resort to violence.” The Doctor said.

“Who the hell are you?” The long-haired repeated.

“I’m the Doctor, you?”

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” The short-haired one said smugly, gesturing to himself, then the other. The Doctor frowned; the name rung a bell, he remembered reading something about them somewhere…

“Demon or angel?”

“What?”

“Demon or angel?” Sam repeated.

“That would depend on who you ask.” The Doctor shrugged.

“What?”

“Could call me either, I suppose. Now, I was called here for a reason.” The Doctor turned to Dean. “You called?”

“I – what?”

But the Doctor was already pushing past the two boys. 

“And you must be Castiel.” The Doctor strode over to the place a man was lying on the ground, he knelt to the man’s side. He looked to be in his forties, very human, and, indeed, very dead. But there was something else. The Doctor examined a puncture wound from a knife, not unlike the ones Dean and Sam were carrying. From this puncture, there was a white essence coming out of it. It was angel grace. The Doctor smiled sadly; the vessel was already withering, but the Angel Blade had not pierced all the way through, there was still a chance.

“Oh, you poor thing.” The Doctor ran his hand over the wound, “Looks like you just need some patching up.”

The Doctor summoned his regeneration energy to his fingertips. He didn’t do this often, it was too much energy for a human to handle, even the mortally wounded, it would burn them up.

But Castiel was an angel. Castiel could handle the power, although, it was dangerous in the hands of an angel, but if it could save him, it was worth it.

The Time Lord poured his life energy into the angel. He felt the wounds that stretched deep into the angel’s soul. His wings were broken, feathers scorched with marks of hellfire. He made a point to fix that too, the bones shifted back together and the feathers reformed on them. His grace was also damaged, it was cut off from heaven and the Doctor couldn’t fix that, but he could store energy there for emergency usage. The Doctor felt his energy drain away as he built Castiel’s back up. Finally, with his work finished, he looked down at the angel.

“What?” Castiel opened his eyes. The Doctor was looking at him from above, his arms and legs were shaking as he struggled to stay standing.

“Hello, Castiel.”

And finally, the Doctor’s limbs gave way and he collapsed onto the angel, his vision going black.


	3. Who the Hell?

Dean and Sam pulled the strange man off of Cas. 

“Cas, man, you okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I – I’m fine.” Castiel looked down at the man who had just been rolled off his recently revived body. “Who is he?”

“I dunno, man…”

“So you’ve got no clue who this guy is?”

“No.” Cas was examining the man who was now lying unconscious on the couch. “So, you said he had a golden glow?”   


“Yeah, from his hands.” Dean confirmed. 

“We’ve never seen anything like it.” said Sam. 

“I’ve never heard anything of the likes either…” Cas admitted.

“We should do some research.” Sam said.

“Yes, I will stay with him.” Cas said.

“No, I can stay with him,” Dean said firmly.

“He clearly wants me alive for some reason.” Cas reasoned, “I don’t know if he’ll take as kindly to either of you.”

“This is impossible.” Dean said, throwing his book across the room. “This is a waste of time.”

“We have to figure out what he is.” Sam said with a sigh, dropping down his own book, “But you’re right…The word, Doctor, it’s just too vague.”

“I would think he’s an angel, except –”

“The weird healing thing, I know.” Sam sighed. 

Suddenly, Cas was standing in front of them. “He’s awake.” And then he was gone just as quickly as he came.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and sprinted out of the library and found Castiel standing over the Doctor, who was sitting on the couch, looking quite comfortable and quite awake.

“Who are you?” Cas demanded.   


“I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor smiled politely, “Can I ask why I have these handcuffs on?” Indeed, Cas had put the angel-cuffs on him.

“We don’t know who you are.” Dean said, walking in, “We need to make sure you don’t kill us.”

“Why would I do that?” The Doctor asked rather innocently,

“You never answered my question from earlier,” Sam said, “Demon or angel. Until we know, we can’t let you go.”

“Well, I told you, it depends who you ask.”   
“What do you mean?” Cas demanded. “You either are an angel or you’re not!”

“Then I guess I’m not. At least, I wouldn’t consider myself one.”

“So you’re a demon?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Then what are you?”   


“Oh, I’m a bit of a nobody really. What about you? You two seem human, don’t know what you’re doing with an angel, though. Last I met them, they weren’t such fans of humans.”

“Cas is different.” Sam said.

“Right.” The Doctor said, promptly flicking off the cuffs, as he had already picked them, “I’ve got some lovely torture to get back to so –”

“Wait,” Dean and Sam had flanked him with the blades again, “You’re torturing people?”

“No,” The Doctor laughed, “I’m the one being tortured. I promised him I’d be back.”

“What?” Sam and Dean stared at him, “Why?”

“Well, he wants my TARDIS key, and I’m not prepared to give it up.”   


“But why are you going back?”

“Well, I did promise, and he’s been going ‘round attacking the locals, I can’t let that continue now, can I?”

Dean and Sam stared at this mysterious man with malice, whilst Castiel was circling him, thinking.

“Now, Doctor, how is it you found us?”

“I heard you.” The Doctor said looking at Dean. “I heard you, and I answered your call.”

“Heard me – you heard my prayer? But how –?” 

“The frequency was playing in the back of my head. Your prayer was loud enough – powerful enough – for me to hear it.”

“Wait, how’d you get access to angel radio?” Dean demanded, “I thought that was only for, y’know, angels.”

“Yeah, well, my brain, it’s wired to pick up frequencies. I had Sol-III Angelic Mind-Frequencies playing on low surveillance, but you were loud enough to reach me. That takes a lot.” The Doctor said it in a very praising way. He hesitated, “Anyway, I should go –”   


“Oh, you’re not going anywhere.” Dean said, snapping the angelic cuffs back on the Doctor, though he knew they wouldn’t hold. “Not until we know who you are.”

“Just, please stay here.” Sam said, he clearly was the calmer, more rational one.

“Right, will do.” The Doctor smiled. “You two have fun.” Dean and Sam narrowed their eyes. The Doctor had agreed too easily. But with a look from Castiel, they returned to where the Doctor could only assume they were doing their research. He then turned to Castiel. He narrowed his eyes, “You’re falling.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I rebelled.”

“I see.” The Doctor nodded, “I thought it was odd, an angel with human friends.”

“Yes.” The Doctor nodded again.

“They care for you, you know.”

“What?”

“Sam and Dean, they care a lot for you.”

“I – Yes – they –” Castiel stuttered, not knowing what to respond.

“I can see it in your eyes.” 

“What?”

“You think they need you, when in reality, they want you.”

“I – You wouldn’t know –”

“I’m over nine hundred years old, I know a lot of things.”

The Doctor smiled, as Castiel left the room.

“The Doctor lies.” The Doctor mused quietly to himself, flicking off the cuffs again.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Sam was in the doorway.

“Back to my ship.”

“I don’t think so.”

“And why not? You’ve not likely got anything on me there.”

“Well actually, we have.” Dean was back, holding his knife.

“Well, then you’ll know that you can’t kill me. I’ll just regenerate. So, you might as well –”

“No.”

Castiel was suddenly by his side, a hand sent a blow to the left shoulder, accurately hitting a vulnerable nerve cluster and the Doctor hit the ground.


	4. Why the Hell?

The Doctor opened his groggy eyes to find himself in a circle of holy fire.

“Right.” The Doctor said, looking at the flames, then jumping over them. “Brilliant.”   


He was suddenly stabbed in the side with a blade.

The Doctor looked up at him, “What was that for?”

Dean was staring at him, shocked at the calmness, but also noticing the man bleeding out. The Doctor grimaced, deciding now would be a good time to sit down and he began applying pressure as blood soaked through his clothing. He had no regenerative engergy stores at the moment. 

“Cas, you said you know what this guy is?”

“Yes.” Castiel looked at the Doctor, then back at Sam and Dean. “When the world first began, there was nothing. From this nothingness, my father decided that he was going to create something beautiful. He envisioned a work of ultimate beauty, but realized he needed someone to help him. To help decide which decisions to make and to nurture the ones he created. He needed something to judge and decide how a life will play out, and to decide when to stop it. And so Time was created. Time was a caretaker, truly just and equal. My father regarded his masterpiece, and as the heavens were created, so did Time watch over. Each and every archangel that my father created was cared for by Time. It taught them and nurtured them, and Time gave all the angels the power to travel throughout it. Time moved through the heavens until the air was full of Grace. And so my father sent Time down to the Earth where the humans dwelled so Time could walk through these lands as well. But as the universe expanded, Time was spread thin. So my father created a species of Guardians. Beings to harness and control Time. And so the Lords of Time were created.” There was a pause. “The Lords of Time defended Time for billions upon billions of years. Until one day a rogue, power-hungry Lord disagreed with the jurisdiction. He wiped all others out until there was only he left who controlled Time. And here he is. The Last Lord of Time.”

“Well, that’s a very opinionated –“

”Silence!” Castiel glared at him.

“Cas,” Dean said slowly, “Cas, why did he save you?”

Castiel hesitated, he looked at the Doctor. “ Why did you save me?”

The Doctor smiled, “Because,” He looked straight at Dean, “You called me.”

“I’ve called for help before and never had some preppy-ass toothpick in a big blue box show up before.”

“Because you have never managed to reach me before.”

There was a pause.

“Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean demanded. But before the Doctor could answer, Castiel was upon him.

“Why did you do it?” 

“I just told you —“

“No, not how you saved me,” Castiel said, “How could you do what you did? How could you destroy your own planet?”

“I didn’t want to!” The Doctor shot back bitterly, “It was the only way!”

“The only way to what? Take over the universe?” Castiel asked, disgusted.

“No.” The Doctor whispered, “It was the only way to save it.”

“What?” The three of them were staring at the Doctor.

“The Time Lords, they were in a war.” The Doctor explained quietly, “With this species, the Daleks. They wanted to destroy Gallifrey…”

“And Gallifrey is…?” Sam prompted.

“My planet — or, it was my planet — see, the Time-Lords, they were planning something. They were going to ascend. Destroy the rest of the universe and ascend to beings of spirit. I couldn’t let that happen.” 

There was a pause. “So I killed them. I had to. To stop the war. Time-Lord and Dalek alike. Pushed a big red button and it was all gone. My planet, my people, my family, everything…”

There was a horrible silence. Then, Castiel whispered:

“I — I understand.” 


	5. How the Hell?

The Doctor closed his eyes. He looked exhausted. He sat up, “Well then, I best be on my way.” He stood up, but it was now that the adrenaline had faded and the Doctor clutched his side. A string of words in a beautiful, musical language (that no doubt were curses) flew from the Doctor’s mouth and he dropped back onto the couch. 

“Hey Doctor, you good?” Sam asked awkwardly.

“Yes, Yes.” The Doctor said, “But it seems someone did stab me.”

“What the hell Dean?” Sam swore, running out of the room and returning a minute later with a few bandages and some stitches.

Once the Doctor was stitched up and back on the couch, the exhaustion seemed to return.

“Doctor, your Grace…” Castiel said quietly, “It is severely damaged —“

“Not Grace, Regenerative Energy.” The Doctor corrected, “And yes, it is a bit depleted.”

“Stay, Doctor. Rest your wings.” Castiel suggested, “When you are fully healed you may then return.”

“I’ve not got any wings,” The Doctor smiled wearily, “But I can rest in the TARDIS.”  
“And the TARDIS is…?” Dean prompted.

“My ship,” The Doctor explained, waving his hand.

There was a short science.

“Can I see it?” Sam asked quietly. The Doctor grinned.

“Allons-y.”

Dean gave Sam a look.

“It’s French.” Sam explained, “For 'let’s go.'”

The Doctor led the three of them to the TARDIS, flinging the door open dramatically and leading them in. 

Castiel’s reaction was predictable for an angel who had seen as many things as Castiel had, he looked impressed, but not so surprised as many of his other companions. He gazed around, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Sam was shocked, as many of his companions had done in the past, the Doctor watched Sam take a step in, look around, run out, examining and touching the sides and back of the TARDIS, then running back in. He breathed, “It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

Dean was a little on the odd side when it came to his reaction. He managed to keep his cool, but his face looked almost irritated. Like,  _ of course this is happening to us, after all the shit we’ve been through why wouldn’t there be a big blue telephone box that is bigger on the inside than the outside? _

“What the hell, man?” Dean sighed.

“Time-Lord technology!” The Doctor explained away. “Best ship in the universe, she is!” The Doctor stroked the console lovingly.

“She?” Sam asked, he seemed outright fascinated.

“She.” The Doctor confirmed.

“How does she work?” Sam questioned.

“Well, you see, time isn’t the strict progression of cause to effect as some people seem to think, it’s actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey…stuff.”

“So time is more like a liquid rather than a solid, so she can just travel through it."  
The Doctor grinned, “You’re brilliant, you are.”

“Can we, can we go somewhere?” Sam asked.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t you have like, torture to get back to?” Dean asked.

“Yes, well, it also travels in time. I can get back to it whenever I want.” The Doctor grinned. “So, where do you want to go?”

“Hey man,” Dean pulled Sam aside, “Should we really trust this guy?”  
“Come on,” Sam said, “How often do we get the chance to travel _time and space?”_

“Fine. One trip.” Sam turned back to the Doctor.

“Can we go to an alien planet?”

“Yes we can!” Sam watched as the Doctor grinned like a maniac and began running around the center console, pushing buttons, pulling levers, ringing bells. This was gonna be one hell of an adventure.


	6. Where the Hell?

The Doctor opened the door, revealing a picture esc view of a cliffside. A waterfall cascaded down into a pool of crystal-clear water. 

“Come on, then.” The Doctor led them across the silver-blue grass and down the cliffside via a staircase carved into the vibrant orange stone. Castiel looked absolutely mystified, Sam mesmerized, taking everything in. Dean looked, well, kind of bored, to be honest, but the Doctor would fix that.

The stairs led to the middle of the fall. 

“Come on, then.” The Doctor said, walking through the water.

Sam was the first to follow, Castiel behind him, and Dean at the back, keeping a cautious eye out.

Now that the four of them were all properly soaked to the skin, they could get a good look at the place the Doctor had really wanted to take them. 

The inside of the cliff was mostly hollowed out and lined with houses, shops, and businesses. Vibrant indigo lights danced all around them and the people bustled through the street. The people from this particular planet happened to be humanoid and have magenta skin with dark purple fingernails that were more talon-like than human-like. They had beautiful golden pupils that covered their entire eyes that would sparkle in the lights. Their hair was a coarse bright yellow weave that looked somewhat similar to dreadlox. Their outfits consisted of soft, malleable, yet firm fabric made from the silk of some of the local wildlife. It covered their ankles to their necks.

“What are they?” Castiel asked.

“Karki.”

“What’s that?” asked Sam.

“They’re from the planet Lok.”

“And that’s where we are?”

“Yep.” The Doctor said, popping the ‘p.’

“Why aren’t they called Lokis or Lokians or whatever?” Dean asked.

“Do you call each other Earthies or Earthians?”

“Touché.”

“Come on, then.”

The Doctor led them through the city, showing them museums and shops and other such things. They did stick out a bit, but not as much as the others seemed to think. They were in Ümok, which may have not been the capital, but was the planet’s leading tourist center.

They hadn’t been wandering the city for an hour before a high-pitched frequency wave pierced the air. Dean and Sam covered their ears, whilst the Doctor and Castiel looked around for the source of the noise. Two cars came speeding over, and four aliens went jumping out.

“Put your hands up!”

The Doctor’s hands flew up and Castiel, Dean, and Sam quickly followed suit.

The four of them were forced into the vehicle.

“Can I ask why we’re being arrested?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor said with a grin, “I may not have done it yet.”

“What the hell –”

“It’s because he’s a time traveler, right?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” The Doctor grinned. This was clearly not his first time in cuffs, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be his last.

The Doctor, Castiel, Dean, and Sam sat in a prison cell.

“So…We gonna break out?” Dean asked.

The Doctor removed his Sonic Screwdriver. He cursed in Gallifreyan. “Deadlocked.”

“Right, whatever that means.” Dean got up, looking at the lock. It was complex. Alien. So what did he do? Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. One gunshot rang out and the lock was broken.

“Well, that’s one way to open a door.” The Doctor said quietly as the door creaked open.

Suddenly, the room lit up. Mauve alert.

“Right, leave the guns.”

“What?” Dean stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

“Don’t like guns.” The Doctor said.

“What the hell’s that got to do with me?”

“No guns.”

“Listen, we’ll keep the guns, but we won’t use them.” Sam reasoned hastily.

The Doctor hesitated.

“Fine.”

The four of them ran.

The hallways twisted and turned like a maze, voices and figures echoed and chased after them. 

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Dean asked.

“Not a clue.” The Doctor grinned, pushing through a black swinging door.

Through this door, they found themselves in a large triangular courtyard. Prison guards burst from every exit, zeroing in on the escapees.

“Right, brilliant, this is not good, very not good –”

“You think?” Dean cried out.

“This way!” The Doctor called, pulling the Winchesters and Castiel into a bathroom attached beside them.

At the back, there was a utility door. The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, and the door clicked open.

They shut it behind them.

“Right, where to go from here, think, think, think.” The Doctor began to pace. Castiel was cut off from heaven, so they weren’t zapping out of there…

“What if we try the ventilation?” Sam suggested.

“Brilliant!” The Doctor grinned, buzzing the Sonic. The cover fell off the vent and the Doctor climbed inside. “It’ll be a bit tight.” He observed, for Sam had rather broad shoulders, “But I think we should be all right.” 

They crawled silently, not wanting the echoey vents to give them away.

Finally, the Doctor, Dean, Sam, and Castiel found themselves bursting back into the TARDIS.

“Can’t they get in?” Sam asked as the Doctor relaxed his posture once they’d entered.

The Doctor grinned. “The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through that door, and believe me, they’ve tried.”

“What the hell man…” Sam sighed. 

“This is…rather extraordinary.” Castiel finally said, “But perhaps we ought to go somewhere we aren’t criminals.”

“What the hell’d you do to piss all them off so quick?” Dean asked. He almost sounded impressed.

“Dunno.” The Doctor shrugged, “Haven’t done it yet, but I look forwards to the day I do.”

“Can we go to the future?” Sam asked, suddenly enthusiastic.

“Hey, hey, hey, you said one trip!” Whether Dean was talking to him or Sam, the Doctor didn’t know.

“Well, that one was cut short.” The Doctor said, “One full, proper trip, coming up!” The Doctor grinned like a maniac.

“Dude, this guy is nuts.” Dean said, but since getting arrested, the Doctor felt that Dean had a newfound respect for the Time Lord.


End file.
